


All We See Is Skyzone (For Forever)

by Caticorn2003



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff, M/M, Tree Bros, connor is nOT, convan, evan is a cinnamon roll, idk i went to skyzone for the first time today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticorn2003/pseuds/Caticorn2003
Summary: Connor Murphy is bored and convinces Evan to break into Skyzone with him.





	All We See Is Skyzone (For Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Skyzone is a trampoline park for those who don't know (idk how wide spread it is). Went there for the first time today, it was fun.

**Connor:** Ev

 **Connor:** Evan

 **Connor:** Evan

 **Connor:** Evan check your phone

 **Connor:** PAUSE THE NATURE DOCUMENTARY AND CHECK YOUR FUCKING PHONE EVAN HANSEN

 **Evan:** Geez Louise, I'm here.

 **Evan:** What's up?

 **Evan:** You could at least answer quickly after sending so many texts geez

 **Evan:** And I wasn't watching a nature documentary, I was reading.

 **Connor:** ...about trees?

 **Evan:**...Yes.

 **Connor:** you're such a nerd

 **Connor:** Ev

 **Connor:** Evan

 **Connor:** Evan

 **Connor:** Ev

 **Evan:** WHAT

 **Connor:** I'm bored

 **Evan:** Go read a book.

 **Connor:** haven't read one since i was 7

 **Evan:** Go watch a movie.

 **Connor:** zoe has friends over and won't let me have the tv

 **Connor:** Ev

 **Evan:** What?

 **Connor:** have you ever been to skyzone

 **Evan:** I think I went for a birthday party when I was like 7

 **Connor:** we should go

 **Evan:** I'm broke but okay?

 **Evan:** Are you free this weekend?

 **Connor:** we should go now

 **Evan:** Connor it closed at like 8

 **Connor:** i know

 **Connor:** :)

 **Evan:**...Connor

 **Connor:** i worked there for like 3 weeks one summer

 **Connor:** i know how to get in

 **Evan:** Connor that's illegal

 **Connor:** also weed is illegal and underage drinking

 **Evan:** Connor you do both of those things

 **Connor:** exactly

 **Evan:** ...

 **Connor:** Ev

 **Connor:** let's break into skyzone

**Author's Note:**

> I mean weed is legal in Canada but like~


End file.
